Love Is War
by Eeveelutionsgirl
Summary: Evelynene Paige is a 12-year-old girl who meets two boys from VOCALOID; Hatsune Mikuo, and Kagamine Len. When Paige moves in with the VOCALOIDs, the two boys fight over her. Who will capture her heart, Mikuo or Len? What other drama will Paige moving in cause? Miku was right, LOVE IS WAR! (Part 2 of the LenxPaige series) (Warning; Involves LenxPaige and MikuoxPaige)
1. 1-Hatsune,Kagamine,and Evelynene

Love is War

A VOCALOID Fanfiction

Written By

Eeveelutionsgirl~

Chapter One – Hatsune, Kagamine, & Evelynene

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Evelynene Paige's POV-=-=-=

I was walking home from school, and I was quite happy. It was Friday afternoon, and the weekend was beginning. Tokyo Academy was a great school, but sometimes, even A+ students like myself needed a break.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the teal haired boy in front of me.

"Hello, madam. I'm so sorry for being in your way." The turquoise haired boy bowed and kissed my right hand.

"You, uh, weren't bothering me, really!" I replied, startled.

"I don't mean to cause any trouble further." The boy blushed.

"What's your name? I'm Evelynene Paige." I introduced myself.

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo, at your service." He bowed again.

"Well, Hatsune Mikuo, I hope to see you again." I began to walk away, when his name registered in my mind.

 _Wait, Hatsune Mikuo…HATSUNE MIKUO, THE VOCALOID STAR! HATSUNE MIKU'S BROTHER!_ I screamed in my mind.

"Wait, Mikuo." I turned around.

"Yes, Evelynene-san?" He replied, his teal eyes gazing into mine.

"Are you _the_ Hatsune Mikuo. VOCALOID singer, and brother to Hatsune Miku?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" He replied smoothly.

"Well, I just have, um, never, um, met someone famous. I-I really should get home, my mother will be worried." I stumbled over my words.

"I could drive you home, if you want. I'm 16." He offered.

"I-I really should just walk." I began to re position my bookbag, and I walked away, leaving Hatsune Mikuo behind.

I was nearing my home, when I met another boy, who looked only about 14.

"Hello!" I waved at him, and when he turned around, my face immediately reddened.

"Hi, how are you?" The boy, who I realized to be none other than Kagamine Len, VOCALOID singer.

"I-I'm fine, how are you, K-Kagamine-san." I stuttered.

"I'm fine, and how are you, Evelynene-san." He replied.

"How do you know my name?" I was shocked.

"Well, how could I not?"

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

"You are the top of every class at Tokyo Academy, so of course I've heard of you!"

"Do you go to Tokyo Academy?"

"No, I go to VOCALOID Academy."

"What less would I expect?"

"I don't know."

We stood there for a minute, and just looked at each other.

"I best be getting home, my mother might be getting worried"

"Do you have a cell phone, Evelynene-san?"

"Yes, and you can call me Paige."

"Okay, Pai-chan."

"Call your mother and ask if you can come over to VOCALOID mansion for a while."

"That's not a bad idea! I'll be back if possible, kay?"

"Okay! I'll wait here." Len waved at me as I walked behind a tree and dialed my mother.

=*=*=*=*=*Phone Call=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Evelynene Paige – _Hello, Mom? I was wondering if I could go visit VOCALOID mansion. Kagamine Len invited me over, and asked me to call and see if I could, can I?_

Evelynene Renee – _You mean to tell me that you met Kagamine Len face-to-face! You are so lucky! Get his autograph for me, okay? And of course you can go! You can spend the night if you want! You can stay as long as needed! All weekend! Enjoy it!_

=*=*=*=*=*Phone Call End*=*=*=*=*=

I walked out from behind the tree and shouted over to the shota;

"She said I can stay for as long as needed, so it's a yes!" I beamed.

"Let's go!" Len dragged me away.

My mid-length, dark brown hair fluttered behind me as we ran. My school uniform tie and skirt flapped in the wind.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Kagamine Len's POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I saw Evelynene Paige's dark brown eyes glow when she told me she could come to my place for 'as long as needed,' and I felt like there was butterfly in my chest. I don't know why, but I felt attracted to Paige, like a magnet.

I had once talked to Onii-chan about love, but he said "You'll find out eventually."

Eventually is to long! Quite annoying, but the one person who cheered me up was seeing her. Her flowing hair, her soft smile, her…everything. I knew it was love, but did she share the same feeling?

Approaching my home, the mansion, I saw Paige's eyes double in size.

"It's gorgeous." She breathed.

"Come on, let's head in!" I pulled her along.

"Kagamine-san, slow down!" She demanded.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Ah, hello again madam." A familiar voice spoke to Paige.

"Hello, Hatsune Mikuo." Paige responded.

"You two know each other?!" I panicked.

"Yes, I met Paige on the sidewalk earlier." Mikuo responded, resting his arm on Paige's shoulder.

"Get your arm off of me, Hatsune-san." Paige snapped.

"Sorry, madam." He apologized.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later that night, I introduced Paige to everyone else.

Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Lenka, Kagamine Rinto, Utatane Piko, IA, SeeU, Oliver English, Kamui Gackupo, Megapoid Gumi, Yowane Haku, Kasane Teto, and Akita Neru.

Paige became on good terms with everyone except for Kamui Gackupo and his girlfriend, Yowane Haku. Gackupo doesn't really like anyone, so if he doesn't like them, Yowane Haku didn't like them.

"I still don't get why Kamui-san and Yowane-san don't like me. I really don't understand. I haven't done anything, have I?" Paige had asked me.

"Pai-chan, you didn't do anything, he just doesn't like people." I told her.

Gumi let Paige borrow sleepwear and some clothing, due to them wearing the same size, and Rin, Miku, and most of the girls (except for Yowane Haku) decided to take Paige shopping for clothing the next day.

"What if she can move in with us?" Hatsune Miku eagerly grinned.

"I really don't think that her mother would allow that." Kagamine Rin laughed.

"But, my mother said that I can stay as long as needed, or possibly wanted. What if I wanted to move in with you all? My mother always wants me to make life choices on my own, and this'll be one." Paige argued.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll call her mother, and arrange for Paige to move in with us!" Gumi announced

-=-=-=-=-=-=-Hatsune Mikuo's POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I heard Gumi yell, "Well, then it's settled. We'll call her mother, and arrange for Paige to move in with us!"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. I knew I had fell for the dark haired girl when I saw her, and living in the same home would allow me to get closer to her. Maybe she'd fall for me, but I knew there was one person in my way. Kagamine Len.

My sister, Miku, was right. _Love is War._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-Eeveelutionsgirl's POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was now a full-scale war. Hatsune Mikuo had his mind set on wooing over Evelynene Paige with charm. Kagamine Len had his heart set on the breath-taking girl with affection and kindness. Will the saying; 'Nice guys always lose' pull through? Who will win this battle over Paige? FIND OUT BY READING…

LOVE IS WAR!


	2. 2-War Has Been Engaged

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

Chapter 2 – War Has Been Engaged

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Eeveelutionsgirl's POV=-=-=-=-=

Morning came quite quickly, and the girls woke up early and left with Paige off the buy clothing. Len saw that his wallet was missing, and cursed at his sister. The last time his wallet went missing, Rin had taken it when she went shopping with Hatsune Miku, and 4 of his credit card balances were $0.00.

Meanwhile, Mikuo hatched a plan.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Hatsune Mikuo's POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I heard the car door slam, and the car drive off.

 _Good, the girls left. Now, what do about Len…?_

I paced back and forth across my room, and planned what to do about the blonde shota. Opening my door, I walked downstairs one floor, and down the hall. In front of me was a bright yellow door with a banana on it.

I pressed my ear to the door, and heard the Kagamine boy in the room.

I opened the door, locked and shut it. I saw a startled Len, and I pinned him to his bed.

"M-Mikuo! G-Get off of me, y-you pervert!" He tried to shove me off, but he couldn't move me.

"I want you, to lay off Evelynene-san, okay? I'm the one she deserves, and she needs me. Got it, shota?" I hissed.

"I am not a SHOTA!" Len actually shoved me onto the floor roughly.

"Umph! I'll take it back if you lay off my princess." I smugly replied.

"She doesn't deserve someone as selfish as you, Mikuo!"

"She doesn't deserve a baka shota like yourself, Len!"

The blonde boy stared me down with a look of pure hate I never thought he could make. I grabbed his neck in one swift movement, and roughly I lifted him up by his throat.

"What…would…Miku think…about…you…trying to…kill…me?" Len gasped.

In the heat of the moment, I didn't think about it, but the young boy in my grasp was actually…dying.

I let go of him, and he crumpled to the ground. He screamed as loud as his lungs let him.

 _Crap!_

I heard footsteps rushing down, and the door being shook. The lock came loose, and Shion Kaito and Utatane Piko in the door.

They looked at the handprints on Len's neck, and me standing there.

"Mikuo!? Did you just try to choke Len!?" Kaito roared.

I was in shock of my actions. I didn't even understand what I had done until after the fact.

"I-I-I…" I could barely speak.

The girls came back at that instant, and heard Kaito yell again;

"MIKUO, ANSWER ME! DID YOU JUST TRY TO SUFFOCATE LEN?" Kaito yelled as the girls stormed up the stairs.

Paige was the first one to see, and she ran over to the blonde boy, who passed out.

"Len? Len?! Are you alright?!" Paige cried.

"Mikuo, I never thought you could do this. I want you to leave this home, and don't come back until YOU CAN NOT TRY TO KILL ANYONE HERE OVER ANYTHING!" Even Meiko raised her voice at me.

I pushed everyone out of my way, and ran out the front door.

 _Len, Len, Len! He gets all the fangirls, all the attention, all the love. Mikuo? NO! Hardly anyone knows MY name! They know Len's alright, though!_

My bitter thoughts matched my bitter tears that hit the ground silently.

Why?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Evelynene Paige's POV-=-=-=-=-=-

I was terrified. Len had been suffocated, and was crumpled on the floor due to that darned Mikuo. I knew Mikuo was in love with me, but I was in love with Len. I couldn't bear to see Len in the state he was. I glanced back to see Kagamine Rin screaming her head off out the window at Mikuo. Miku was cursing at her brother besides the screaming Kagamine girl.

About an hour or so later, the Kagamine boy regained consciousness.

"Len!" I cried and wrapped my arms around him.

"Huh? What happened?" Len shook his head in confusion, and rubbed his bruised neck.

"Ow…" He mumbled, then added, "Paige, why are you strangling me?"

Blushing, I loosened my grip on him.

"I'm sorry! It's just, Mikuo had tried to choke you, and you were unconscious for about an hour. I was afraid you were never going to wake up!" Tears swimmed at the edge of my eyes.

"Len! You're up!" Rin, who tripped over Piko, hugged her brother.

"Hey, Orange-head. Careful!" He winced and laughed.

"Well, he's up." Luka giggled, "If he's teasing Rin, he's fine."

Gackupo had left the room after Mikuo, and Haku's voice rang around the mansion.

"Kamui-san! I have my own life to lead! You are no longer going to dictate my life! WE ARE OVER! Go off with that murderer, if you wish! I don't give a darn!" She yelled at the purple haired man.

Her footsteps were heard up the stairs, and she appeared, tears brimming.

Everyone stared, and Miku cheered.

"Yay! Yowane-san, we haven't seen you without Kamui-san for ages!" Miku grinned.

"He was just using me, and the person who matters now is Len." She spoke softly.

"After this, Haku, do you want to go for a drink with me?" Meiko asked.

"Actually, the only reason I drank was because of Gackupo. Now that he's with the traitor, I'm not going to drink…as much anyways! Course I'll take a drink with you, Meiko!" She laughed.

I felt so out of place, I mean, I was the only one there who wasn't a singer, or really in the VOCALOID family.

IA and SeeU walked over to me.

"I know exactly what you're feeling. An out of place feel? We felt the same way for a long time. Don't worry, everyone wants to be your friend." They told me.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Kagamine Rin's POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I may seem like a cruel sister. I may seem that way, I admit it. But, I love my brother. I really do. There is no one but Len and I who know this; if one of us die, the other dies. We share a soul, literally. Well, our parents used to know. But they were killed by some insane person. He nearly killed Len and me, when Kaito and Meiko saved us.

It feels wrong, when I see Len on the brink of death. I know that if he dies, I die along with. It feels as though the world is weighing on my shoulders.

I felt something wake in the back of my head. I saw colors through my eyes now. When Len slipped unconscious, I lost my color vision. He was alive and awake. I was alive and awake. Paradichlorobenzene. Meaning was lost. All I thought about was getting to Len.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Eeveelutionsgirl's POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Paradichlorobenzene? Why might Kamui Gackapo be planning with Hatsune Mikuo? Why did Yowane Haku really break up with Gakupo? Why was Mikuo called a murderer, when Len is alive? Did something happen in the past?

FIND OUT IN

…

…

…

…

…

LOVE IS WAR!


End file.
